Lake Family 2013 Christmas
Preschool Christmas Play Nicole: " " is seen dressed up as Mary for the Nativity scene Jasmin: "Why, Beatrice. Look at you! You look marvelous!" Time to Go to Grandma Edith's House At Grandma Edith's House Lake Family is spending the holidays with Grandma Edith Lake (we hear a meow in the background) Christmas Eve Christmas Morning: Time to Open Presents Nicole: "Christmas morning had come once more, and the Lake children hurried downstairs to see what was in store." kids look into their stockings Jeff: "Ooh! Ahh!" finds a Pikachu doll, a Toys R Us Gift Card, some cookies, candy, a Pudsey Bear, a Boots plush in his stocking Beatrice: "I got some candy." Kent: "I got an Elmo plush doll." Oliver: "Phooey, I got coal..." Grandma Edith: "That means, young man, you do not deserve any presents until next year." finds a Pajanimals coloring book, an Apollo doll, a Squacky plush, a Sweet Pea Sue plush, and a CowBella doll Jeff: "Thanks, Santa!" opens up his presents to reveal a Go Diego Go!: Lion Cub Rescue DVD, Go Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas, Go Diego Go!: Underwater Mystery, a rubber ducky, a Baby Einstein: Baby's 1st Christmas Gift Set and a Little People Christmas Story Nativity Scene playset Jeff: "Hooray!" opens up his presents to reveal a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse DVD, Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring DVD, Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers DVD, Tom and Jerry the Movie DVD, a Mr. Potato Head playset, a Pudsey bear, an Elefun busy ball popper and a Step2 All Star Sports Climber Kent: "Yay!" opens up her presents to reveal a Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale DVD, Tom and Jerry: Blast off to Mars & Tom and Jerry: Fast and Furry Double Feature DVD, Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes DVD, Crayola Cinderella Glow Board, LEGO pink brick box, As Seen on TV Rainbow Unicorn Pillow Pet and a pink Radio Flyer folding bike Beatrice: "Wow!" finds a note that says "Oliver, one certain elf told me that you were anything but good this year! You were getting into unattended alcoholic drinks, attacking Jeff, throwing balloons filled with nasty stuff, being thrown out of 5 schools and playing explicit music. If you promise to be good next year, perhaps I will bring you some presents. Signed, Santa" in cursive Oliver: "SANTA IS Shit! AND I HATE ALL AMERICANS, CANADIANS, ASIANS, MEXICANS, SOUTH AMERICANS, EUROPEANS, AUSTRALIANS, NEW ZEALANDERS, AND AFRICANS! I HATE EVERYBODY IN EVERY COUNTRY OF THE WORLD!!!!" Quinn: "Well Oliver, because you have been put on Santa's Naughty List, you have now lost your PS3 for 1 year." Jasmin: "Who's ready to go skiing after breakfast?" Oliver: "I won't!" Jasmin: "You forgot that Lester's coming!" Oliver: "He is?" Jasmin: "Yep." Christmas Breakfast Oliver: "So, what's for breakfast, Mom?" Going Skiing Nicole: " " doorbell rings Oliver: "I got coal." Lester: "Don't worry Oliver, I got coal too." Oliver: "That does means I'm not alone after all." Christmas Dinner Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts